The Federation of Scandinavia
Description of Sweden from Politics and War The Kingdom of Sweden is a nation led by King Zafri Zackery on the continent of Europe. The Kingdom of Sweden's government is a Absolute Monarchy with very conservative social policies. Economically, The Kingdom of Sweden favors far right wing policies. The official currency of The Kingdom of Sweden is the Krona. At 584 days old, The Kingdom of Sweden is an ancient nation. The Kingdom of Sweden has a population of 2,721,267 and a land area of 24,000.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 113.39. Pollution in the nation is noticeable. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Links https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=8363 http://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/user/1129-zafrizackery/ Nation Facts * Ruler: '''Zafrizackery * '''Government Type: '''Absolute monarchy * '''Climate: '''Temperate, wintery * '''Currency: '''Swedish Krona * '''Official Languages: '''English, Swedish, Finnish, Norwegian, German * '''Bordering Nations: '''The Grand Duchy of Finland * '''Gross Domestic Product: '''approx. $8.75 billion * '''GDP Per Capita: approx. ' '$3291 * '''National Religions: '''None * '''National Animal: '''Elk History of Sweden The Kingdom of Sweden was established by King Gustav XII during the 6th Century. The Kingdom of Sweden was an active country from late 2014 to early 2015,being involved in several political and military affairs in former alliances such as Ignis Imortales,Viridian Entente and Uranicus Socialitas. After wars had crippled the economy of the kingdom during the mid-2015.King Zafrizackery has decided the country to be in isolationism and tried to practice neutrality when in The Syndicate. After two major wars devastated the kingdom again in the late 2015,King Zafrizackery has decided that neutrality is not going to work.The isolationist policy was lifted and the kingdom has started on diplomatic activities after joining The Galactic Empire. After the collapse of The Galactic Empire by the end of 2015. The Kingdom rejoined The Syndicate as a normal member once again and has participated in several wars ever since then to redeem itself as a powerful and militarily strong nation. In the month of May, 2016, a coup d'état occurred which resulted in the death of the current king, Zafrizackery. He was assassinated by Yukiteru Amano, who became the ruler of Sweden. Briefly after that, the Kingdom has also acquired the colonies of Luzon, Singapore and Hainan which, along with Macau and Hong Kong, will be collectively called the Southeast Asian colonies. However, the reign of King Yukiteru Amano only lasted a few weeks as Zafri Zackery had been revived by Eva-Beatrice. While on a diplomatic visit to other European countries. Zafri Zackery took over Gothenburg without much resistance due to the unpopular king. Even the military generals who were escorting him defected over to Zafri Zackery, who became the current king of Sweden shortly after. Geography and Terrain Mainland Sweden currently consists of the nations Sweden and Norway as well as the Northern part of the Murmansk Oblast. They also have limited control over The Grand Duchy of Finland and plays mostly an advisory role to Finland. The Kingdom of Sweden also includes it's colonies of Monaco, as well as Singapore, Hainan, Luzon, Hong Kong and Macau, which are collectively known as the Southeast Asian colonies. Mainland Sweden only has a land border to The Grand Duchy of Finland, which stretches from The Gulf of Bothnia in the South to The Barents Sea in the East. The Kingdom also has maritime borders with Khevin, Rokkenjima, Poland and Finland, as well as a shared territorial sea boundary with Athretvari. Much of Sweden is heavily forested or mountainous, with 35% of the country being forest and woodland, another 28% being icy mountains while farmland constitutes 25% of land use. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, with increasing forest and mountain coverage northward. Mountains and hills are dominant in the west and North. About 12% of Sweden lies north of the Arctic Circle. Diplomatic Relations After the recent coup d'état that had occurred and the crowning of the new king, Yukiteru Amano, diplomatic ties with other nations are currently on a stalemate. But plans are being made to reestablish relations with European, Asian, African and American nations through the many proposed diplomatic visits that are to be held soon. Military The Swedish Armed Forces consists of three separate and mostly independent entities during times of peace. The first entity is The Royal Swedish Army, the main bulk of the ground forces led by General Braginsky. During times of peace, it consists of 108 000 active infantry personnel and 6000 tanks to help the Kingdom in a defensive situation. The second entity is The Royal Swedish Air Force, led by Commander Łukasiewicz. During peacetime, it consists of a total of 432 aircraft of different types, ranging from bomber jets to fighter aircraft.The main purpose of these aircraft is mainly air patrols in the mainland and its colonies to detect any aggressive attacks in advance which gives the Kingdom more time to react to the situation. The last entity of The Swedish Armed Forces is The Royal Swedish Navy, led by Admiral Väinämöinen. Consisting of 60 naval warships, including aircraft carriers and battleships, their main purpose during times of peace is mostly patrolling the large areas of Swedish waters surrounding the Kingdom, including The North Sea, The Baltic Sea, The Gulf of Bothnia, The Barents Sea, The Mediterranean Sea, and The South China Sea Economy The economy of The Kingdom is heavily based on business and financial services such as banking as well as trading, which make up about 48% and 32% of the total GDP of about $6.80 billion, respectively. The Kingdom also has a per capita GDP of $3179.50 The rest of the economy is based on the exportation of manufactured goods and food crops such as wheat and corn. The main exports of the Kingdom are steel, munitions and food while The Kingdom imports mainly aluminum, gasoline and uranium for energy production and military purposes. Wars War of coffee: The United Korean Federation declared war on Sweden for bugging Ozon3 with coffee.Total losses were 36 000 soldiers,900 tanks,40 aircraft and 15 ships. Swedish-Norwegian War: The Kingdom of Sweden declared war on The Kingdom of Norway due to their leader,Erik the Red committing an act of treason against The Elysian League.Total losses are 214 infra, 50 000 soldiers,157 tanks and 48 aircraft. Swedish-Daedalusian War: The Kingdom of Sweden invaded The Federation of Daedalus for raiding purposes.Total losses are 354 infra,107 000 soldiers,332 tanks,44 aircraft and 1 ship. Second Swedish-Norwegian War: The Kingdom of Sweden commences raids against its neighbour,The Kingdom of Norway.Total losses are 200 infra, 30 000 soldiers,91 tanks,9 ships and $625 000. Second Swedish-Daedalusian War: Another raid with an old enemy.Total losses are 130 infra,17 000 soldiers,19 tanks and $1 000 000. Invasion of Norway: An attempt for King Zafrizackery to reunify the whole of Scandinavia.Total losses are 50 000 soldiers,72 tanks and $50 000. The Great VE war: Not much was known about the kingdom's involvement in the conflict due to the loss of historical records during the war.Best estimates say that the kingdom was involved in at least 3 wars during that period and that losses were not minimal at all. Oktoberfest/The Covenant Power War : The kingdom was attacked by three nations;Cruella,Kammera and Gilboa.It ended with disastrous losses for the kingdom due to the sheer overpowerment of their military forces.The Kingdom had lost almost 5000 infra,over 200 000 soldiers,over 9 300 tanks,519 air craft,63 warships and over $10,000,000.This was also the war that lead to the uplift of the isolationist policy and the withdrawal from The Syndicate The New Year Raids: After the collapse of The Galactic Empire, The Kingdom of Sweden had been left alone and was raided by three nations in a surprise attack. However, they were no records of the losses but the rebuilding was estimated to be 60-80 million. The 168 Day War: The Kingdom of Sweden had minor participation in the largest global war to occur to this date. Declaring war on three nations, the Kingdom had won great victories in all of these battles and destroyed approximately 8300 infra and killed about 450 000 soldiers, 17 000 tanks, 1375 aircraft and 122 ships while only losing approximately 835 infra, 169 000 soldiers, 5045 tanks, 721 aircraft and 114 ships. The Alpha-Syndicate War: An offensive war made by The Syndicate to neutralize Alpha as a threat. The Kingdom of Sweden was involved in the second round of attacks where the capital of Gothenburg was hit by an atomic bomb. The Kingdom still manage to do much more damaged and destroyed approximately 5250 infra, and killed 11 300 soldiers, while losing only 1910 infra, 1135 soldiers and 14 tanks. This alliance war is still currently ongoing. Category:Nations in Europe Category:Green Nations Category:Members of The Syndicate Category:Pages related to Sweden